marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
George Tarleton (Earth-14042)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-14042 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Black | Eyes2 = | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Physicist | Education = | Origin = Human mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = King Ryū | First = Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers Season 1 1 | HistoryText = M.O.D.O.K. was one of the various supervillains locked up in the maximum security prison The Raft. When Loki attacked the Raft to get his hands on the DISK technology, he freed several of the imprisoned villains, including M.O.D.O.K.. M.O.D.O.K. interfered when Iron Man saved Akira Akatsuki and his friends (who were transporting the last Biocode installer to safety and had just saved Pepper Potts) from King Cobra. Since Iron Man was already weakened, M.O.D.O.K. easily defeated him. At request of Tim Gilliam, M.O.D.O.K. tried to destroy the installer to prevent anyone else from receiving a Biocode and thus the ability to release people from the DISKs. With this done, Loki and Tim recalled all villains to their DISKs, including M.O.D.O.K.. The plan failed however since the installer was still working enough to give Akira and his friends each a biocode. M.O.D.O.K.'s DISK remained in Tim Gilliams' possession. He was next seen helping Rosetta Riley escape from New York, and later fighting Spider-Man on board the Celebrity Five's ship. When the other Avengers showed up, M.O.D.O.K. briefly fought Wasp, who defeated him by collapsing the ship's mast on top of him. M.O.D.O.K. was recalled to his DISK before Tim fled the sinking ship with Loki. Tim used M.O.D.O.K. again in the battle for War Machine's DISK at a construction site, and a fight in a space center. When the X-Men and the Avengers' Partners attacked Loki's Castle, M.O.D.O.K. was one of the villains that tried to stop them. He was defeated and secured in a DISK. After Loki's defeat, his DISK was stolen by Mystique and delivered to Red Skull, who gave M.O.D.O.K. more power with the Dimension Sphere and made him a member of his new team, the Masters of Evil. Now working for the Red Skull, M.O.D.O.K. succesfully hacked the computer systems of the Avengers' Base in Japan, and stole a lot of data concerning the Avengers' battles so far. When Red Skull began his final plan to destroy the Earth, M.O.D.O.K. was tasked with guarding one of the five bases. For this purpose, he was given his own biocode and the villains Whiplash and Crimson Dynamo as his servants. Akira and Iron Man, backed up by Falcon, attacked the base M.O.D.O.K. was guarding. At first, M.O.D.O.K. had the advantage over Iron Man due to his new powers, untill Akira summoned the new Build Up Armor Iron Man had invented. With this new armor, Iron Man defeated M.O.D.O.K., who was then D-Secured by Akira. After Red Skull's defeat, the Avengers interrogate M.O.D.O.K. about the Dimension Sphere, but the villain can't tell them more than that Red Skull used it to retrieve some of the lost DISKs from the pocket dimension they were send to. | Powers = Presumably those of Earth-616 M.O.D.O.K. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Laser guns. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}